Alicia Strone
by Soundblast1
Summary: A Fourteen year old girl shows up not too far from the Autobot's base. Is she worth the trouble that she brings with her? Jazz sure thinks so. But why does Primus want her to be safe? Read and find out. Mostly G1 but other worlds are in the future chapters.


Jazz was on monitor duty today with Baster which meant that there was music playing in command room. They were half way throw there shift when a strange energy reading popped up somewhere in the desert not far from the Ark. "Hay Blaster are you reading this," Jazz asked as the music was turned off.

"Ya but what's causing it," Blaster asked as he stared to typing on the main computer.

"I'll call Prime," Jazz said as he opened a com channel to Optimus as Blaster nodded. _:Jazz to Optimus:_

_:Optimus here what is it that you need Jazz:_

_:There's a strange energy reading about twenty miles south:_

_:I'm on my way to the command room:_ and with that the com ended.

Jazz looked at the energy reading recognizing the signature he just hoped it was a friend not an enemy. The reading it's self was of one Jazz had come to know easily. It was a Time Gate but he would never tell the others that they would think he was crazy. Preceptor and Wheeljack had theorized about time travel but thought it would be bad to mess with the space time continuum to even try it out. Plus they didn't think it would work. Oh how they were wrong. Jazz was pulled from his thoughts when Optimus and Prowl walked into the room.

"Report," Optimus said as Jazz tried to pin point the location of the Time Gate.

"There's a weird energy reading and were trying to.."

"Got it," Jazz replied as he interrupted his friend. "Twenty four miles south sir," Jazz replied as he stood up.

"Alright grab your gear and let's go," Prime replied.

(Desert)

Ally held her head as she sat down next to a rock for back support. She looked around hoping that she was in the right time so she could find her friend. He was her only hope for any help. Ally just hoped that Jazz wouldn't be too mad at her for breaking the rules but she needed him more than anything right now. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she dug throw her bag looking for an energon goody to eat. She hated that she was en energy consumer but Ally couldn't do anything about it. Ally pulled out a bottle of water and took a big gulp from it. _Why do they hate me so much? _Ally thought to herself as fresh tears fell down her checks. _Why? They were my friends but now they only see me as a monster. How did that happen? _ Ally pulled her knees to her chest and put her head on her knees as she cried.

About a half hour later Ally had stopped her crying and could hear car engines off in the distance but didn't care. Only when the sounds got closer and then stopped only a short distance away did Ally crawled over to looked over the edge of the small platform that she landed on. Ally could see some bots that she didn't know but could just guess there name's. Like Optimus. Most of the Optimus' she met looked one way or another the same no matter their different frame typed. Ally watched as the bots looked around for what she could guess was the energy radiation from the Time Gate. Ally felt her heart skip a beat when she spotted Jazz standing next to a meh with door wings with the same type of paint scheme as him. Ally wanted to yell out to him. Have him hold her tight and tell her everything was going to be ok when it wasn't. But she felt her fear holding her back. _What if he hates me like all of the others? _Ally thought to herself as she moved back from the edge of the rocky platform. _Ally if he really cares about you he won't care if you're a monster or not. _Ally headed from within her mind. _I know but I don't what to hurt anymore. _Ally replied to the voice.

"Hay kid," a bot from below called up to her but she didn't move. Ally looked down to see a Blue and silver bot staring up at her as all of the other bots started to look up towards her. Ally quickly moved to the back of the cliff side so the others wouldn't see her.

"Ally," Jazz's voice asked as she tried to hide but she couldn't help but peek over the edge to see the bot that she knew since she was five. "Come down here please," Jazz asked but Ally could only shake her head no. She was too scared to be rejected again.

"Fine then we'll just come up there," a bot who Ally would have guessed was Optimus Prime replied as he and some others walked over to the wall. Fear fuelling Ally, she stood up but her legs too weak to hold up her body weight she fell off the platform. Ally was lucky that the bots were close enough to catch her from her falling doom. When she saw who had caught her she just screamed at the top of her lungs. Poor Iornhide didn't know what to do. Jazz quickly took Ally from the confused weapons specialist as she screamed.

"Easy kiddo," Jazz said as he tried to calm Ally down. It took only a few minutes for Ally to fully calm down and settle into the crook of Jazz's arm. Ally could see the bots looking at her with curios optics and tried to hide her face by pressing her face into Jazz's chest armor. Ally could hear a bot walk over to them.

"What is your name young one," the bot asked in a soft tone of voice. Ally turned her head to see the large mech face to face with her. Ally tried to say something but only could stare at him.

"Your name first," Ally replied as turned more toward the mech and the mech chuckled at her.

"My name is Optimus Prime. What is yours," Optimus replied back as Ally wiped the residents of tears from her eyes.

"I'm Alicia but I like to be called Ally," Ally replied as she leaned the back of her head agents Jazz.

"Nice to meet you Ally," Optimus said in a somewhat happy tone and Ally only nodded in reply. All of the bots could see that Ally was still shaking in fear. "How did you get out here," Optimus asked trying not to scare Ally. Ally looked at him but didn't reply as if she was thinking. How could she tell them how she got there?

"I…I…," Ally tried to say but nothing came to mind that wouldn't sound like she was crazy. "My friends ditched me," Ally replied with a shaky sigh as she looked away from the mech.

"I see," Optimus said as he stood back up from his kneeling position. "Ally would you like to come back to the base with us," Optimus asked as he and the others knew there was nothing else there and Ally only nodded in reply.

After they had gotten back to the Ark Jazz had BEGGED Optimus that Ally stayed with them for the time being while they looked for Ally's family (which Jazz knew they wouldn't be able to find). Optimus had caved in to the mech and allowed Ally to say while they looked for her family. Prowl had gotten her last name (which was Strone). Optimus had decided to talk to Alpha Trion throw the matrix for some advice but when he and Alpha Trion came to the conversation of Ally PRIMUS butted in.

"Yes there's a fourteen year old girl here named Alicia Strone," Optimus said surprised.

"Does she have dark brown hair, dark brown eyes nearly black, and wares a fedora," Primus asked in a serious tone as he looked at Optimus.

"Yes why," Optimus asked.

"That's good she's safe," Primus said to himself and then looked to Optimus. "She is a very important child that needs someone to protect her," Primus replied. "I have chosen your Ops officer to be the mech for the job."

"How will I tell him that…,"

"He already knows Optimus," Primus said as he cut Optimus off. "He has known her since she was five years old and will protect her at any cost," Primus saw the confusion in Optimus's optics. "After the battle with Unicron he was of no more use to the war so I took him and sent him to a different time to protect her," Primus liberated.

"Then why was he sent back to us two years after the battle with Unicron," Optimus asked and Primus sighed.

"He was sent back because Ally was thirteen in a half and had others that could protect her," Primus replied coolly. "But someone had convinced them that she was the enemy and had killed the bot that got in their way. I saw Ally run but I didn't know where she went," Primus continued with a heavy sigh. "I should have known that she would have gone to Jazz for comfort."

"What should we do then," Optimus asked.

"Keep her safe and tell Jazz that," Primus stopped talking to think for a moment and then said, "Tell Jazz that he can tell you and your bots the basics of what I had him do."

"What if he doesn't believe me," Optimus asked.

"Then tell him that…"

"That the Fish-Spiders are lose," Alpha Trion said as Primus realized that Alpha Trion was still there.

"Yes the Fish-Spiders are lose," Primus repeated. "Jazz will know what it means."

"OK," Optimus replied not rely understanding.

"And now I must stop Solus Prime from ripping Prima's head off again," Primus said as he left.

"I'm sorry Optimus but I should go help Prima," Alpha Trion replied as he turned to leave.

"I understand," Optimus said as he left the matrix. When he was back in his body Optimus looked at the time it was only just going onto four in the afternoon. He guessed this was the best time as any to ask Jazz for the information.

Jazz sat in the rec room with Ally half asleep in the crook of his arm as Bluestreak chatted away at him and Prowl. Blaster was playing soft rhythmic sounding music as he and the others tried to get Ally to sleep since it looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Ally had refused to take a nap when they got back in fear that Jazz wouldn't be there when she woke up. Prowl had asked Ally why she didn't just go lay down in one of the rooms that were made just for the humans to sleep in. Ally said that she was scared to be left alone a room. Prowl found in vary illogical to be scared of a room that was in the front of the Ark that was protected by the bot's.

"Jazz I need a word with you," Optimus's voice came from behind.

"Ya sure Prime," Jazz replied as he stood up and then walked out the door with his commander. Jazz was lead to Optimus's office and the whole time Ally was zoned out staring blankly into space. When they went in to the room Jazz sat down in a chair in front of his leader's desk as Optimus sat down in his chair. "So what's up Prime," Jazz asked but he already knew what it was.

"I have been speaking to Primus throw the Matrix and he has asked me to tell you to…,"

"Hold up Prime I know he wants me to tell ya about Ally and some confidential info," Jazz cut in as Optimus blinked in surprise.

"How did you know," Optimus asked.

"When Ally showed up I knew it would only be a matter of time when ya found out," Jazz replied. "And plus Primus and Alpha Trion keep getting to code words wrong."

"Hmm really now," Optimus asked intrigued.

"Yep," Ally replied as she closed her tired eyes with a smile.

"I can tell ya all of the info later but right now Ally needs sleep," Jazz said as he looked down to the asleep girl.

"That's fine," Optimus replied as he looked at Ally with a smile under his mask.

Ally had slept for the rest of the day and night until about noon. When she woke up she found herself in a makeshift room that was made for a human to sleep in. _Where?_ Ally thought to herself. _You're in a room within the Autobot's base Ally._ A voice said from within Ally's mind. _Thanks a lot Night._ Ally replied back to the voice sarcastically. _You're welcome._ Night replied and Ally rolled her eyes as she tossed the blankets off to the side. Ally got up and started to dig throw her backpack to find an energon goodie. When she had finally found one she noticed that it was the last one she had. _Great now I need more of these._ Ally thought to herself as she eat it and throw her bag over her right shoulder.

"Ally," a voice at the door call out but Ally didn't recognize the voice so Ally walked over to the door. She only opened it slightly to see a boy with brown hair holding a plate of food.

"Ahm… Morning," Ally said a little confused but the boy smiled at her.

"More like afternoon," the boy replied as Ally opened the door more. "My name is Daniel and my mom thought you could use some food," Daniel said as he held the plate of food out to Ally. She looked at it to see scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns.

"Ah… thanks," Ally said as she took the plate. When Ally finished eating Daniel took the plate and told her that Jazz wanted to see her in the command room when she was done. With a nod of thanks Ally headed out to the command room. When she got there Jazz was talking to a red mech next to him about something. Jazz had spotted her and when to pick her up when Optimus walked into the room. Ally could see how imposing Optimus's frame structure was but she knew he was just a big softy at spark like all…wait a minute MOST of the Optimus Primes she met.

"Afternoon," Optimus said to Ally as she sat down on Jazz's right shoulder.

"Sup," Ally responded as she waved at him with a small smile.

"I think it would be wise to explain something's," Optimus replied and both Ally and Jazz nodded.

"Hay out of question what code word did Primus give you," Ally asked.

"I think it was the Fish-spiders are lose," Optimus replied and Ally couldn't help but snicker.

"Wow that's so wrong of the code," Ally said, "That's one is for when Solus come back and beats the scrap out of people for touching her stuff."

"Well that's… nice," Optimus said confused.

"Not if your one of the people who touched her stuff," Ally replied with another smirk.

"How about we go to the rec room to explain this to everyone," Jazz offered.

"Can I use the holoprojector," Ally asked.

"Which one," Jazz asked.

"The one I made," Ally replied bluntly, "What else?"

"Fine," Jazz replied as Ally smiled. "You know you're going to make Hound really jealous?"

"Oh well tis good to be a genies," Ally replied as they headed down to the rec room. After ten minutes of setting up the things Ally wanted up Optimus had called all of the bots to the rec room. When all of the bots were in the room waiting to know why they were called down Ally looked to Jazz to see if he was ready. "You good to go," Ally asked as she put on a pair of gloves.

"As I will ever be," Jazz replied as he sighed and nodded over to Optimus letting him know that they were ready to go.

"Alright everyone settle down," Optimus's booming voice declared and the room went quit to hear him speak. "We have very important information for everyone today. So please be respectful," and with that said Optimus sat down.

"Thank you Optimus," Jazz said as he walked into the center of the room. "We are here to…"

"Were here do to something has happen and has put you all at risk," Ally said as she saw Jazz having trouble with his words.

"What type of risk," Iornhide asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well this type of risk," Ally said as she turned on her holoprojector. It showed two bots and a femme standing side by side. "These bots are known as the three top leaders of the Destroyers," Ally said as she gestured to the holograms. "This mech is known as Vortex he is the lowest ranked officer of the Destroyers but he is smart," Ally said as she pointed to the shorter of the mechs. "If you're winning a fight ageist him you're probably going to die just because he always has a plan. The femme is Nar Ray she is the third I command of the destroyers but don't judge her just by her looks she is very quick and likes to take cheap shots when she fights. The leader of them all is Devcon he is the strongest and most lethal of them," Ally said.

"Hag on then who's second in command of these Destroyers," Prowl asked seeing the miss in Ally's words.

"That would be Three Sixty (360)," Ally replied, "He is not of the most powerful of the Destroyers but he is usually with Devcon and that's why he's second in command."

"They can't be tougher than a Decepticon," Iornhide snorted out and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Oh but they are," Jazz replied and Ally turned the holograms to another form. "This is Arsenal he by his name is an arsenal of weapons. He is on Ally's team and is one hell of a mech to take on," Jazz said as the holoprojector change to a video feed. It showed Arsenal fighting Nar Ray. He had ripped her head clean off but after a moment her form reached the head back to the body of the femme and she started to fight again. When the video ended the room was silent.

"As you can see they don't stay down very easily," Ally said trying to stop the sudden silence. "And before anyone asks yes all of the Destroyers can reform if you shred them."

"And don't forget that they also use their brute strength," Jazz added.

"True," Ally replied. "But we can out smart most of them and the ones we can't out smart aren't that strong. The problem is that they don't die."

"But we do have things that help us ageist them," Jazz said.

"Out of question how do you know all of this," Sunstreaker asked.

"After the Battle with Unicron Primus had asked me to do something very important and I had said yes do to most of you had… perished in the battle," Jazz replied coolly.

**A/N: well that's the end of chapter one hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
